Civilian ML06 "Freji" Heavy Fighter
Name: ML06 Freij Craft: Civilian ML06 Freij Heavy Fighter Type: Heavy Fighter Scale: starfighter Length: 18 meters (estimated) Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 1 Passengers: 1 Cargo Capacity: none Consumables: 9 days Jump Drive: x100 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 3D Space: 8 Atmosphere: 365; 1,050 km/h Hull: 4D+1 Shields: 5D Sensors *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 80 / 2D *Search: 160 / 3D *Focus: 4 / 4D Weapons *'4 Flux Beams Mk. II' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/500/1,000m Rate of fire: 7 Damage: 4D+1 *'6 Light Ordnance Hardpoints' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D :*'Snipe Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-10/20/200 Atmosphere Range: 100-1,000/2,000/20,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 2 Damage: 5D+1 :*'Brute Mk II Missile ' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/240 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/24,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 9D :*'Python Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/240 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/24,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 11D :*'Banshee Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/160 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/16,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: None; Reduces Shields to Zero. :*'Disruptor Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/220 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/22,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: None; If hit, the targeted craft cannot move for two rounds *'Hi-Explosive Mine Tube' :Fire Arc: Aft Narrow Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: N/A Atmosphere Range: N/A Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 10 Damage: 10D *'Tractor Beam' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-4/7/13 Atmosphere Range: 100-400/700/1,300m Strength: 3D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D *'Enhanced Countermeasure Pod Dispenser ' :Fire Arc: aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: sensors Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Ammo: 10 Rate of fire: 1 Effects: Enemy Sensors & Fire Control -2D Gear: *D-Drive *Matter/Antimatter Power Plant *Ejection Seat: This accessory allows the vehicle's crew and passengers to safely disembark while it is still in mid-flight. It can be used as the vehicle is being destroyed. *Signal Filter: If infection with the BSE Virus is indicated, a Difficulty 25 Communications roll may be made in order to avoid its effects. Description: The Freij is a high-end heavy fighter available on the private market in the Tri-System. The design was followed by the Freij MK II, a superior fighter design. One of the Tri-System's best-known pilots, Clevis "Guts" Nugget, flies a Freij. Political and business figures often fly Freij as well, seeing them as a status symbol: Xavier Shondi and Arl Shoeyer both use Freijes as their personal transports. In 2790 a wealthy Freij pilot was disabled in a Papagod attack, and rescued thanks to the coordination of Military Emergency Control. The Freij is also decidedly the ship of choice of the Tri-System League of Hunters: five of their pilots, Brad Stroker, Simon Charger, Sken Calvuchi, Bullman Korder and Nudger Carlson, are Freij pilots. Pirate organizations fly the fighters on occasion, too - Papagod Freij pilots once joined in a coordinated attack on the CIS Kaitlin. The Freij entered service before 2785. A notable Freij is U130_016F (2785), whose license was revoked until trial in 2790. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Freij Heavy Fighter ML06 *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 336) *thedemonapostle